Go Away/Lyrics
Please note that Korean and Japanese lyrics come from different sources and are not formatted exactly the same. In addition, their English translations will not be identical due to being different versions. Enjoy! Korean version |-|Hangeul= CL 너무 치사하잖아 너답지 못하잖아 지금 적응이 안돼 어지러워 왜 누가 누구랑 헤어져 네가 나랑 헤어져 잘 생각하고 말해, yeah Minzy 날 따라다니던 남자 참 괜찮았던 남자 난 너 하나 때문에 다 보냈는데 누가 누구랑 헤어져 네가 나랑 헤어져 나 없이 잘 살아봐, yeah CL Tonight 하필 또 비는 내려 왜 내 모습 초라해지게 Minzy 날 위로 하지는 마 이 손 치워 이제 남이니까 Bom 내 걱정 말고 go away 집착 없이 사라져 줄게 메달 릴 줄 알았겠지 역겨워 착각하지마 Dara 더 멋진 사람 만날게 널 후회하게 만들어 줄게 슬픔은 지금 뿐이야, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say 어쩜 끝까지 멋없니? Fiancé? Beyonce I’m walkin’ out of destiny 초라한 홀로가 아닌 화려한 솔로 That’s my way 모든걸 다 줬으니 오히려 난 후회 안 해 지가 더 슬픈 척 끝까지 멋있는 척 All you do is act a fool You ain’t shi.t without your crew 시간 없어, I gotta go 안녕, good bye, adios 네 못난 얼굴 다신 보고 싶진 않아 no more Minzy Tonight 하필 또 비는 내려 왜 내 모습 초라해지게 Dara 날 위로 하지는 마 이 손 치워 이제 남이니까 Bom 내 걱정 말고 go away 집착 없이 사라져 줄게 메달 릴 줄 알았겠지 역겨워 착각하지마 Minzy 더 멋진 사람 만날게 널 후회하게 만들어 줄게 슬픔은 지금 뿐이야, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bom 내 걱정 말고 go away 집착 없이 사라져 줄게 메달 릴 줄 알았겠지 역겨워 착각하지마 더 멋진 사람 만날게 널 후회하게 만들어 줄게 슬픔은 지금 뿐이야, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight |-|Romanized= CL Neomu chisahajana neodapji mot-hajana Jigeum jeokeungi andwae eojireoweo wae Nuga nugurang hae-eojyeo niga narang hae-eojyeo Jal saenggak-hago malhae, yeah Minzy Nal ddaradanideon namja Cham gwaenchanatdeon namja Nan neo hana ddaemunae da bonaetneundae Nuga nugurang hae-eojyeo niga narang hae-eojyeo Nal eopshi jal salabwa, yeah CL Tonight hapil ddo bineun naeryeo wae Nae moseup chorahaejigae Minzy Nal wiro hajineun ma Ee son chiweo eejae naminikka Bom Nae geokjung malgo go away Jipchak eopshi sarajyeo joolgae Medal lil jul alatgaetji Yeokgyeoweo chakgakhajima Dara Deo meotjin sarang mannalgae Neol huhwaehagae mandeuleo julgae Seulpeumeun jigeum ppooniya, boy Cause love is over, love, love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say Eojjeom kkeut-kkaji meoteopni? Fiancé? Beyonce! I’m walkin’ out of destiny Chorahan holloga anin hwaryeohan solo, that’s my way Modeungeol da jweosseuni oheeryeo nan huhwae an hae Jiga deo seulpeun cheok Kkeut-kkaji meoshi.tneun cheok All you do is act a fool You ain’t shi.t without your crew Shigan eopseo, I gotta go Annyeong, good bye, adios Ni motnan eolgool dashin bogo shipjin ana no more Minzy Tonight hapil ddo bineun naeryeo wae Nae moseup chorahaejigae Dara Nal wiro hajineun ma Ee son chiweo eejae naminikka Bom Nae geokjung malgo go away Jipchak eopshi sarajyeo joolgae Medal lil jul alatgaetji Yeokgyeoweo chakgakhajima Minzy Deo meotjin sarang mannalgae Neol huhwaehagae mandeuleo julgae Seulpeumeun jigeum ppooniya, boy Cause love is over, love, love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bom Nae geokjung malgo go away Jipchak eopshi sarajyeo joolgae Medal lil jul alatgaetji Yeokgyeoweo chakgakhajima Deo meotjin sarang mannalgae Neol huhwaehagae mandeuleo julgae Seulpeumeun jigeum ppooniya, boy Cause love is over, love, love is over tonight |-|English-translated= CL You’re so cheap and this isn’t like you I can’t get used to it now, It makes me dizzy, why Who’s breaking up with who You’re breaking up with me Think it over before you say it, yeah Minzy A guy that used to follow me around, a very decent guy I let everything go for you alone Who’s breaking up with who You’re breaking up with me Try living without me, yeah CL Tonight of all times, why is it raining again It makes me look so pitiful Minzy Don’t try to console me Move this hand, we’re strangers now Bom Don’t worry about me and go away I’ll disappear, no strings attached You thought I’d hang onto you It’s disgusting, don’t misunderstand Dara I’ll meet someone so much better I’ll make you regret it all Sadness is only for now, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say How can you be uncool to the very end? Fiancé? Beyonce I’m walkin’ out of destiny Not pitifully alone, but a glamorous solo That’s my way I gave it my all, so I don’t have regrets Pretending like you’re more sad Pretending you’re cool to the end All you do is act a fool You ain’t shi.t without your crew I don’t have time, I gotta go So long, good bye, adios I don’t want to see your ugly face again no more Minzy Tonight of all times, why is it raining again It makes me look so pitiful Dara Don’t try to console me Move this hand, we’re strangers now Bom Don’t worry about me and go away I’ll disappear, no strings attached You thought I’d hang onto you It’s disgusting, don’t misunderstand Minzy I’ll meet someone so much better I’ll make you regret it all Sadness is only for now, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bom Don’t worry about me and go away I’ll disappear, no strings attached You thought I’d hang onto you It’s disgusting, don’t misunderstand I’ll meet someone so much better I’ll make you regret it all Sadness is only for now, boy Cause love is over Love, love is over tonight *Source: Daum *Romanized by kimchi hana @ ygladies.com *Translated by orangie @ ygladies.com :DO NOT REMOVE/EDIT CREDITS WHEN TAKING OUT Japanese version |-|Japanese= CL Boy すでに限界投げつけケータイ もうガマンできない Sai, sai, said, I’m just a friend? 人生で一番 今こそサイアク 壊れたディスプレイ Minzy ぜったい泣かない これわたしのプライド 噂で聞けば? Sai, sai, said, I’m lookin’ fine ホントなら 一発 殴ってやりたい でも逢いたくもない CL Tonight エンドレスに自問自答 なぜ好きだったんだろ? Minzy 飛び散った Pillow 部屋中にぶちまけて Bom 今すぐに Go away わたしから出てって 最速で忘れよう 自由になっただけ Dara バカみたいで Go away 悲しい訳じゃなくて ただムカつくの Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say ダサいよ最後に Fiance? Beyonce I’m walkin’ out of destiny 寂しい一人より華麗なソロ That’s my way やれる事はした もう後悔しない Me 得る事は無い 私の信頼 All you do is act a fool You ain’t shit without your crew 時間ない I gotta go Annyeong, goodbye, adios 二度とあなたの顔なんて見たくない No more Minzy Tonight 友達呼び出して 派手な服に 着替え Dara 思いっきり 笑って 全部忘れちゃうし Bom 今すぐに Go away わたしから出てって 最速で忘れよう 自由になっただけ Minzy バカみたいで Go away 悲しい訳じゃなくて ただムカつくの Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bom 今すぐに Go away わたしから出てって 最速で忘れよう 自由になっただけ バカみたいで Go away 悲しい訳じゃなくて ただムカつくの Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight |-|Romanized = CL Boy sudeni genkai nagetsuke kētai mou gaman deki nai Sai , sai , said , I’m just a friend ? jinsei de ichiban ima koso sai aku koware ta disupurei Minzy zettai naka nai kore watashi no puraido uwasa de kike ba ? Sai , sai , said , I’m lookin’ fine honto nara ippatsu nagut te yari tai demo ai taku mo nai CL Tonight en doresu ni jimonjitou naze suki dat ta n daro ? Minzy tobichit ta Pillow heya chuu ni buchimake te Bom ima sugu ni Go away watashi kara de te it te saisoku de wasureyo u jiyuu ni nat ta dake Dara baka mitai de Go away kanashii wake ja naku te tada muka tsuku no Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say dasai yo saigo ni Fiance ? Beyonce I’m walkin’ out of destiny sabishii hitori yori karei na soro That’s my way yareru koto wa shi ta mou koukai shi nai Me eru koto wa nai watashi no shinrai All you do is act a fool You ain’t shit without your crew jikan nai I gotta go Annyeong , goodbye , adios nidoto anata no kao nante mi taku nai No more Minzy Tonight tomodachi yobidashi te hade na fuku ni kigae Dara omoikkiri warat te zenbu wasure chau shi Bom ima sugu ni Go away watashi kara de te it te saisoku de wasureyo u jiyuu ni nat ta dake Minzy baka mitai de Go away kanashii wake ja naku te tada muka tsuku no Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bomima sugu ni Go away watashi kara de te it te saisoku de wasureyo u jiyuu ni nat ta dake baka mitai de Go away kanashii wake ja naku te tada muka tsuku no Boy Cause love is over Love love is over tonight |-|English-translated= CL Boy, you’ve already reached the limit on my phone bill Ugh, I can’t take it anymore… Sai, sai, said I’m just a friend? This is the best life But the worst moment A shattered display Minzy I will never cry, this is my pride Did you hear the rumor? Sai, sai, said I’m lookin’ fine. If it’s a hint, I got only one shot And I’m gonna take it But we wont meet up CL Tonight I endlessly ask myself Why am I in love? Minzy Flailing my pillow about Throwing everything inside my room Bom Go away, right now I’m already leaving And I’ll be the first to forget I just want to be free Dara Like a fool, go away It’s not a translation of my sadness Now you’re just a sick boy Cause love is over, Love love is over tonight CL Just say what you gotta say An unsophisticated ending Fiance? Beyonce I’m walking out of destiny From a lonely person to a magnificent solo That’s my way I’m doing it without regrets You can’t have my trust now All you do is act a fool You ain’t shit without your crew There’s no time, I gotta go Annyeong, good-bye, adios I never want to see your face again No more Minzy Tonight I’m calling up my friends Changing into flashy clothes Bom Laughing with all our strength Forgetting everything Bom Go away, right now I’m already leaving And I’ll be the first to forget I just want to be free Minzy Like a fool, go away It’s not a translation of my sadness Now you’re just a sick boy Cause love is over, Love love is over tonight Go go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eeee Go away eee Bom Go away, right now I’m already leaving And I’ll be the first to forget I just want to be free Like a fool, go away It’s not a translation of my sadness Now you’re just a sick boy Cause love is over, Love love is over tonight *Japanese: romanization.wordpress *Rom: romanization.wordpress *Eng: hanjadream.wordpress *info: uta-net and generasia :DO NOT REMOVE/EDIT CREDITS WHEN TAKING OUT __FORCETOC__ Category:Lyrics